Wonderwall
by Grey Mustang
Summary: Songfic about Bella and Jacob. Those who haven't read New Moon may not quite get it. Wonderwall by Oasis


**_Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight then NEITHER Jacob OR Edward would belong to Bella now would they? But especially not Jake :) Wonderwall is the beautiful song by Oasis, and I don't own that either :( Why does my life have to be so empty!_**

* * *

"Jake are you okay?" 

"No I'm not. I'll never be okay so long as you're with that leech!"

"Jake you have to understand that I love him."

"I know Bella, I'm sorry."

"I know you are."

_Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do_

"But you can't keep doing this to me Jake. You can't flip out every time."

"I can't help it! How can I when I know you're with him, with a bloodsucker, and I can't do anything about it."

"You don't need to do anything about it."

"I just don't want to loose you Bella."

"How can you expect me to still be friends with you? It's getting harder and harder to forgive you every time."

_I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now_

"I wish none of this had ever happened. That you were normal, that Edward was normal. But especially you Jake, you've changed so much."

"I know. I wish it was different too."

_Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt_

_I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now_

"But I'm still your friend, and I'll do whatever I have to to keep that way."

"Me too Bella. But you know that it can never really be the same again."

"I wish it could be the same Jake, you know I do, but I don't know how it could be."

_And all the roads we have to walk along are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
I don't know how_

"Maybe you should give up. It hurts you so much. Just choose one of us, then everything could be ok."

"You know I can't do that! I love Edward more than anything in the world!"

"…"

"But I need you as well. You are the only thing that can ever make me feel normal."

_Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves m?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall_

"I can't keep doing this either Bella."

"Well you're going to have to if you want things to stay the same between us."

"Well I can't. You choose him over me, even when he's the bloodsucker."

"…"

"Bella wait! I'm sorry!

_Today was gonna be the day?  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now_

"Why do you have to be so bloody difficult Jacob? Is it so hard for you to just drop it? I try so hard to keep things the same between us."

"It is hard for me! More than you could ever understand."

_And all the roads that lead to you were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
I don't know how_

"I don't know how I'm going to keep doing this."

"I need you too."

"I need myself too as well."

"I need you Bella."

"I know, I need you too."

_I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall_

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because you're smiling."

_I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me?  
And after an  
You're my wonderwall_

"He would hate it if he saw us now."

"Yeah he would."

"Seeing you in my arms, it would make him loose it. Then maybe I could have a reason too-"

"Jake don't!"

"Fine. I'm sorry."

"I know."

_Said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me_

* * *

**_N/A: For those of you haven't read the twilight series you won't know what the this is about, but for those of you who do read I hope you enjoyed it :) It isn't really a love story, more friendship. I was listening to the song just after reading Eclipse and I had this image in my mind. This is my first Songfic so please no Flames, but I will accept constructive criticism :) It's a bit of a change from my Harry Potter stories but I LOVE this series of books and thought I just HAD to write at least ONE. And for those of you who read all my other stories and are think "What the HELL does she think she's doing?! She still hasn't updated chapter fifteen and she's strolling along wasting her time writing OTHER stories!!!" (I'm sorry Moonlighthoneysuckle :P) But sometimes people just need a change. And it IS coming along... Just very very slowly. :P_**

**_GreyMustang_**

* * *


End file.
